<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazo Sanguíneo by Nihilynst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598415">Lazo Sanguíneo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilynst/pseuds/Nihilynst'>Nihilynst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Romance, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Uchiha Shisui Needs a Hug, como decía actualizaré cuando lo haya editado, its finished but only gonna update when its edited, los demás capítulos están en wattpad, no sé porqué escribo los tags en inglés si está en español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilynst/pseuds/Nihilynst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La amistad que compartían Itachi y Shisui Uchiha había sido olvidada en el tiempo; y ahora lo único que les unía era un lazo sanguíneo, sin embargo, nadie contaba con que cierta decisión por parte del Tercer Hokage causaría más consecuencias de lo esperado. </p><p>Jóvenes corazones quedarán expuestos, almas desgarradas tendrán la oportunidad de enmendarse, y una luz tendrá el poder de iluminar una de las más profundas oscuridades.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Shisui te está buscando —le comunicó su madre desde la puerta, para luego irse.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta la puerta principal donde Shisui estaba parado con un semblante serio.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué sucede? —indagó el de cabello largo saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta detrás.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué te sucede a ti, Itachi?</p><p> </p><p>La agresiva respuesta tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha menor, Shisui no acostumbraba a hablarle así, ni siquiera cuando estaba enojado con él, lo que no era muy común.</p><p> </p><p>—A mi nada, pero parece que a ti sí.</p><p> </p><p>Shisui le mantuvo la mirada por un rato.</p><p> </p><p>—Explícame por favor, qué te sucede últimamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Órdenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un ventarrón recorría estruendosamente los cielos de Konoha, y en la azotea de la torre del Hokage esto se percibía claramente.</p><p>Con una rodilla descansando en el suelo, el otro pie apoyado, y su particular máscara ANBU a un lado, Itachi permanecía expectante a las palabras de Hiruzen Sarutobi quien permanecía dándole la espalda unos pasos más alejado. Recién había vuelto de una misión de varios días y cuando se encontraba en la comodidad de su hogar, el Hokage le manda a llamar para comunicarle un asunto de importancia.</p><p>El viejo se tomaba su tiempo para las cosas, y con suma tranquilidad se dedicaba a fumar de su pipa.</p><p>—Itachi Uchiha —comenzó—. Creo que he dejado bastante claro lo satisfecho que me deja tu función como shinobi de Konoha... En especial tu desempeño en el escuadrón asesino.</p><p>Itachi se mantuvo inexpresivo a pesar de sentir cierta confusión por las palabras del Tercero, ¿Para qué le estaba diciendo todo esto? Creía que se trataba de una misión secreta o algo por el estilo. Y como si estuviera leyéndole la mente prosiguió:</p><p>—Itachi te trasferiré al escuadrón de espionaje —cortó de manera precisa.</p><p>Ahora sí, un pequeño rastro de desconcierto se reflejaba en su rostro.</p><p>—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esto?</p><p>El Tercero se giró para mirarle y se acercó.</p><p>—No puedo darte ese tipo de explicaciones, o al menos no en este momento —pausó unos segundos—. Mañana, a media noche te quiero en los cuarteles —Hiruzen se giró de nueva cuenta dando por terminada la conversación—. Puedes retirarte.</p><p>El Uchiha no tenía de otra que acatar a la decisión tomada. Así que, en silencio se dio media vuelta y abandonó el edificio, dejando solo al viejo Hokage.</p><p>Las calles del distrito Uchiha se hallaban igual de concurridas que siempre, Itachi no solía prestar mucha atención al alrededor no porque sea despistado, sino porque no le interesaba en lo absoluto, su vida era hasta cierto punto; monótona, muchas veces aburrida, otras, desagradable. Se iba a misiones encargadas por el Hokage, durante horas o días, volvía a su hogar, descansaba un rato y volvía a entrenar. No tenía amigos, ni pareja, ni nada. Se limitaba a pasar tiempo con su reducida familia en casa. En su vida pasada podría considerársele una persona sociable, pero actualmente, apenas hablaba con el capitán de su —ahora antiguo— escuadrón ANBU. Llegándole a ser considerado una persona bastante inexpresiva, e incluso insensible.</p><p>—Hola, Itachi —le saludó con una sonrisa de imprevisto una chica castaña que bien conocía.</p><p>Aún así, había personas que le saludaban. Izumi era una de ellas, ella había sido su amiga años atrás, y pese a que dejaron de pasar tiempo como amigos, ella le intenta tratar con la confianza tenían en su infancia, saludándole, a veces preguntándole como le ha ido, solamente llegando a esto, ya que Itachi siempre termina cortando el contacto, porque simplemente no siente tener tiempo como para retomar su amistad y mantenerla. Porque las amistades como bien se sabe —al igual que las relaciones amorosas— necesitan atención de ambas partes para que funcionen, y eso es algo que Itachi no estaba dispuesto a otorgar.</p><p>Y esta vez su encuentro no fue muy diferente, le saludó, para luego seguir derecho su camino hasta su hogar, donde apenas al llegar se encontró con su pequeño hermano.</p><p>—Hermano ya vamos a cenar —Sasuke le sonrió y esperando que el mayor le siguiera el paso se dirigió al comedor, donde los platos ya estaban servidos y su padre junto a su madre permanecían hablando de como le había ido en su día al cabecilla de la familia.</p><p>—¿Cómo te fue hijo?—le preguntó Mikoto con una sonrisa.</p><p>Itachi le contestó con un típico y casual "bien" y se dirigió al lugar donde siempre se sentaba.</p><p>—¿Qué quería el Hokage? —esta vez su padre, Fugaku alzó la voz, siempre directo.</p><p>Itachi se dio el tiempo de primero tomar asiento y luego respondió:</p><p>—Estaré en el escuadrón de espionaje desde ahora.</p><p>Fugaku enarcó una ceja y le dio un sorbo al vaso que tenía en la mesa, pero antes de decir algo comenzó a toser fuertemente, el hombre se cubrió la boca con su mano, no queriendo manchar su camisa y cuando paró de hacerlo, Itachi notó la sangre que manchaba la palma de su mano, Mikoto de inmediato le facilitó un pañuelo, habiéndose calmado un poco, el hombre continuó:</p><p>—Me parece una decisión bastante incompetente de su parte, siendo honesto.</p><p>Mikoto miró a su esposo mientras colocaba una mano encima de la suya, intentando asegurarle que quizás tenía una buena razón para haber tomado aquella decisión, aunque parte de su preocupación era por la situación acontecida momentos atrás.</p><p>—Si no me equivoco, tu primo Shisui está a cargo de ese escuadrón ¿cierto?</p><p>La mente de Itachi pareció paralizarse por unos segundos.</p><p>Lo había olvidado. Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, pero no se permitió demostrarlo.</p><p>Shisui Uchiha era el capitán del escuadrón de espionaje.</p><p>Tendría que pasar tiempo con él, y no tan solo eso, sino trabajar con él en equipo, con su primo y antiguo amigo a quien tal vez lo único que le había dicho hace meses era "pásame la sal, por favor". Volviendo a la realidad, Itachi asintió, para luego seguir comiendo, no era como si le apeteciera abordar ese tema de momento, Sasuke, por otro lado, no percibió en lo absoluto lo que su hermano sentía respecto al tema, y con inocente curiosidad preguntó:</p><p>—¿Shisui y tú no eran amigos, hermano? —preguntó el pelinegro de tan solo 6 años. Itachi se mantuvo inexpresivo y contestó con un breve y amargo "éramos" y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.</p><p>El pequeño se encogió en su asiento ante las frías palabras del mayor, Itachi era un hermano cariñoso con él —en comparación a como trataba a los demás—, por lo que, casi en seguida entendió que lo mejor era cerrar la boca, y dedicarse a comer.</p><p>Mikoto al notar la leve tensión en el ambiente, se resignó a preguntarle a Sasuke como le había ido en la academia, quien respondió con un decaído "bien". La cena transcurrió casi silenciosa, y al terminar, todos se retiraron a excepción de Sasuke y Mikoto quienes recogieron los platos y se empeñaron en la tarea de dejar todo limpio.</p><p>—¿Por qué mi hermano actúa así cuando le preguntan por el primo Shisui? —se atrevió a indagar el joven Uchiha mientras secaba los platos que su madre le iba pasando.</p><p>—Como tu lo dijiste, ellos eran amigos —la cara el pequeño se transformó en una mueca seria como si estuviera rompiéndose la cabeza en encontrar la razón que los había separado a los dos—. Pero ¿por qué?</p><p>—Eso ni siquiera yo lo sé, hijo.</p><p>Los dos Uchihas siguieron con su labor, mientras tanto uno de los más sabios e inteligentes de la familia se encontraba acostado en su habitación, mirando hacia el techo como si fuera una de las cosas más interesantes del lugar.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>/~/</em>
  </b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>El primogénito del clan Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente con su recién nacido hermanito, Sasuke, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados como la mayoría de los bebés, Itachi estaba en camino a encontrarse con su primo tres años mayor que él, Shisui Uchiha. Al llegar al lago donde siempre se encontraban, el mayor de los presentes les saludó sonriente y al acercarse preguntó:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Es una niña?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No, es un niño —ambos miraban con sumo interés al recién nacido—. Su nombre es Sasuke —ambos niños sonrieron ante el puchero que hacía el menor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Es tan pequeño... —Shisui le acarició levemente el cabello a Sasuke—. Y su cabello se levanta por todas partes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Igual que el tuyo, Shisui —ahora quien también hacía un puchero era el mayor de ellos tres, Itachi sonrió divertidamente y llevó su mano al cabello del más alto y le sacudió con cariño, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del otro—. ¿Puedo... Cargarlo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Itachi le concedió el deseo al mayor y el pequeño Sasuke se limitó a mantener una mueca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Bueno, al menos no ha comenzado a llorar aún —Shisui observó al de cabello largo esperando alguna explicación—. Cuando se lo entregué a Izumi para que lo cargara comenzó a llorar y no se calmó hasta que lo sostuve yo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—De seguro será igual de inteligente que tú —comentó Shisui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Yo creo que más.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>/~/</em>
  </b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Itachi se giró en la cama, y cerró los ojos con intenciones de dormirse de una buena vez, no quería más distracciones relacionadas con el Uchiha. Su amistad había acabado y ya no se podía hacer nada más, de todas formas, él mismo fue quien lo quiso así.</p><p>Lo único que los unía era un lazo sanguíneo y nada más.</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>